Devices and methods of the aforementioned type are believed to be understood. In order to test and adjust inertial sensors provided for vehicles, these inertial sensors are frequently examined on external test benches, in order to ascertain how different accelerations affect the inertial sensor when stationary. In this way, it is possible to calibrate the inertial sensor in such a way that the accelerations to be detected are detected and other interfering accelerations may be compensated for or ignored. For this purpose, it is known to fasten the inertial sensor to an oscillation body having a high mass such as, for example, a metal block or the like, and to accelerate the oscillation body via at least one excitation module in at least one direction. The signals detected or measured by the inertial sensor in the process, for example, accelerations or rotation rates, are stored and, if necessary, synchronized with expected acceleration values for calibrating the inertial sensor.